


E non ti dico come è ridotto il bagno!!!

by AlyChan



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Durincest, M/M, Sexual contents, Slash, p0rnfest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyChan/pseuds/AlyChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non ho saputo resistere.<br/>Esordio al p0rnfest di Fanfic_Italia</p><p>Italian p0rnFest #6 -prompt "Fili/Kili, Le tubature di casa Baggins"</p>
            </blockquote>





	E non ti dico come è ridotto il bagno!!!

"E non ti dico come è ridotto il bagno: hanno praticamente distrutto le tubature!!!"  
Bilbo sbottava isterico lamentandosi con Gandalf, mentre dall'altra parte del corridoio i due fratelli -udendo gli schiamazzi di Bilbo- si lanciarono un veloce sguardo, Kìli non si trattenne dallo sfoggiare un sorrisetto malizioso e Fìli non poté che avvampare, volgendo lo sguardo altrove.

***Pochi minuti prima…  
La compagnia era quasi al completo, mancava solo lo zio Thorin e i due fratello sapevano che avrebbe tardato, tutti gli altri erano riuniti attorno al grande tavolo di casa Baggins, chiassosi e beoni come al solito facevano un gran baccano, tanto era lo scompiglio creato dall'allegra combriccola che nessuno avrebbe badato alla loro assenza.  
L'idea -come al solito- fu di Kìli, lanciò un'eloquente occhiata al fratello seduto dall'altra parte del tavolo, poi circospetto tirò indietro la sedia e con non calanche si allontanò dal suo posto, diretto verso il corridoio, certo che il fratello non avrebbe tardato a seguirlo.  
Kìli sbirciò da dietro un angolo e vide Bilbo con le mani tra i capelli, intento a scuotere il capo rivolto verso la dispensa, non avrebbe neanche lontanamente badato a loro. Sentì dei passi incerti dietro di se, "Finalmente ce l'hai fatta" sorrise il minore rivolto verso il fratello con un tono provocatorio, "Prima o poi qualcuno noterà le nostre frequenti assenze…" Fìli si guardava intorno inquieto, "Non oggi…" Kìli catturò le labbra del fratello in un bacio, spingendolo verso una porta, senza pensarci troppo su spinse la maniglia verso il basso ed entrò nella stanza spingendoci dentro anche il fratello.

Un locale che profumava di fiori e resina di pino, il legno che dominava sull'arredamento si sposava alla perfezione con altri elementi di porcellana decorata e candida ceramica: erano entrati niente di meno che nel bagno di Baggins!  
"Sei sicuro che-" iniziò Fìli volgendo un veloce sguardo al luogo, ma l'irruenza del fratello lo costrinse in un altro profondo bacio interrompendolo, Kìli lo premeva contro la porta ed intanto armeggiava con la serratura, bloccandola. Boccheggiò Fìli nel separarsi da quella frenetica unione "Poche chiacchiere" ansimò Kìli armeggiando con la propria cintura, "Non c'è molto tempo" continuò lasciando cadere la pesante cintura su un tappeto morbido, che ne ovattò il tonfo, "Prendimi: ora". Ipnotizzato da quelle labbra continuamente umettate, da quella gestualità tremante che urlava urgenza e dagli occhi mutati in due pozze scure e profonde… il biondo perse ogni brandello di buon senso e si gettò sul fratello spingendolo sul lavello candido.  
Crack.  
I due nemmeno si accorsero dello stridulo rumore che emise il lavandino sotto il peso di Kìli, maggiorato da quello di Fìli che era ormai, avventato sopra di lui, lo stava divorandolo di baci e morsi leggeri, tirando i capelli del fratello all'indietro in modo da scoprire la pelle sensibile della gola, lambendola con nuove attenzioni. Tra ansiti e moine Kìli raggiunse anche la cintura del fratello, sganciandola con sicurezza e lasciando cadere gli indumenti ad essa collegati in un altro tonfo sordo sopra il tappeto. Il moro agganciò le gambe al torace del fratello e lo tirò con foga ancora più vicino a sè.  
Craack.  
Nuovamente le tubature emisero uno scricchiolio poco rassicurante, che passò -giustamente- inosservato ai due fratelli. Presi dalla foga si liberarono anche delle casacche, che lanciarono con non curanza facendole finire sul coperchio chiuso della toilet, iniziava a fare decisamente molto caldo in quel piccolo locale e il profumo di fiori iniziava ad essere sovrastato dall'insistente odore di sesso e dai gemiti soffocati dei due. Staccandosi dall'umido contatto con la bocca di Kìli, il biondo introdusse due dita, in sostituzione alla sua lingua, nella bocca del fratello, il quale succhiò lascivo e sensuale le falangi coprendole con un'umida e calda patina di saliva. Fremente Fìli allontanò le dita da quel bollente contatto, andando a sfiorare l'apertura del fratello facendolo sussultare.  
Craaak!  
Inutile dire anche questo stridio prolungato e definitivo passò del tutto inosservato. Fìli temporeggiò attorno all'apertura, ma un gemito più forte del moro gli ricordò che il tempo stringeva… introdusse il primo dito che scivolò sicuro tra i muscoli frementi del fratello, ormai abituati a quel tipo di intrusione, o peggio. Si mosse avanti e indietro aggiungendo poi il secondo dito, riprendendo a muoversi con decisione, Kìli si spinse conto quel contatto desiderando di più, mormorando un "Fìli… ti prego" con voce roca e desiderosa, il che fece perdere -se possibile- anche l'ultimo briciolo di lucidità al biondo. Quella posa, per quanto fosse eccitante, risultava scomoda a Fìli che per raggiungere il fratello avrebbe dovuto mettersi addirittura in punta di piedi, dardeggiò allora con lo sguardo per la stanza: trovato.  
Gneeek..!  
Fìli sollevò il fratello, ancora aggrappato con le gambe al suo torace, liberando il lavello dal loro ingente peso, lasciandolo martoriato e scricchiolante. Girò sicuro verso destra andando a poggiare con ben poco riguardo il fratellino sopra le loro casacche -che ricordiamo poggiavano sulla toilet- non curandosi di cosa ci fosse la sotto e da dove provenisse l'ennesimo ed acutissimo"crak!", l'importante era aver trovato un appoggio più comodo per il loro fugace rapporto. Sollevò le gambe di Kìli, facendole poggiare sulle proprie spalle e consentendogli un'angolazione perfetta, allora poté scorgere il viso arrossato del moro, qualche ciocca si era attaccata alla fronte sudata e le labbra erano semi dischiuse ed annaspanti alla ricerca di aria, quasi ne restò estasiato, ma un "Fìli muoviti!!!" emesso da quelle stesse labbra umide e gonfie riportarono l'attenzione del biondo alla realtà.  
Crack!!!  
Il biondo cedette immediatamente alle suppliche del fratello, con un movimento fluido entrò in lui senza il minimo sforzo, causando un cigolio prolungato al loro appoggio ed un"Aaaahhnn" soddisfatto al moro, che inarcò la schiena cercando un contatto maggiore, e come negarglielo? Fìli si spinse ancora più a fondo nel corpo tremante di Kìli che si morse il labbro inferiore, imponendosi di non urlare.  
Il biondo iniziò un ritmo calzante, tenendo saldamente le cosce del fratello ancorate al proprio corpo ed affondando le falangi in quella carne tonica ed abbronzata, continuando a muoversi avanti e indietro. Dal canto suo Kìli aveva reclinato il capo all'indietro alla ricerca di maggior ossigeno, annaspava e gemeva con ben poco ritegno, dimenticandosi probabilmente di dove si trovava, ma in quel momento esistevano solo loro, esistevano solo quelle pulsanti sensazioni e quei contatti profondi e bollenti, esisteva solo l'erezione dura di Fìli che affondava nella sua carne e la sua, altrettanto dura e gocciolante sul suo stesso stomaco.  
Crack, crack, crack…  
La ceramica sotto di loro si stava lentamente spostando, andando a toccare le tubature che iniziarono ad inclinarsi, ma ovviamente tutto questo passava in secondo piano, gemiti e gridolini coprivano ogni sinistro rumore proveniente dal mobilio, persino quel fischio insistente emesso dal rubinetto dopo aver addirittura cambiato angolazione sotto il peso dei due. Infatti Fìli continuava con le sue poderose spinte, sempre più decise ed alla ricerca di un angolazione migliore, constatò di averla trovata quando un gemito morì in gola al fratello, lasciandolo a bocca aperta e se possibile ancora più fremente. Continuò a colpire quel punto spostando le mani sui fianchi del fratello per una presa migliore, gli affondi causarono una nuova serie di gemiti sempre più acuti a Kìli che, vicinissimo all'orgasmo, continuava a gocciolarsi addosso senza però poter raggiungere l'apice del piacere.  
Poi però il biondo fermò tutto, velocemente si staccò dal fratello spostandogli bruscamente le gambe da un lato, fino a farlo girare l' "Hey!" frustrato di Kìli venne totalmente ignorato da Fìli, che anzi lo strattonò fino a farlo alzare e poggiare contro quella che pareva essere una sorta di caldaia a muro.  
Clang.  
Riprese impetuoso da dove aveva interrotto pochi istanti fa, facendo chinare il fratellino per una prospettiva che lo appagasse maggiormente, Kìli sentì il freddo contatto con l'oggetto ancorato al muro e, per non perdere l'equilibrio sotto le forti spinte del fratello, vi si aggrappò come meglio poteva. Una manciata di secondi dopo Fìli aveva ritrovato l'esatto punto precedentemente stimolato -sa il diavolo come avesse fatto- ma a Kìli poco importava: la nuova posizione consentiva un affondo maggiore, e il suo corpo già notevolmente sensibile percepiva maggiormente ogni singolo affondo. Ci volle veramente poco perchè il moro raggiungesse nuovamente l'apice del piacere senza poterlo superare con l'orgasmo, pregava che Fìli lo toccasse, così da porre fine a quell'incessante sensazione ma… Una spinta mirata, precisa in quell'esatto punto lo mandò in estasi e venne senza essere nemmeno sfiorato, imbrattando con il suo caldo seme l'oggetto a cui si stava aggrappando. Sentendo il corpo del fratello tremare e contrarsi attorno alla sua erezione e i gemiti troncati a metà per il fiatone, anche Fìli non tardò a raggiungere un forte e violento orgasmo, che si riversò dentro al fratello.  
Gniiiik.  
Entrambi col fiato corto si lasciarono scivolare contro la caldaia e poi in terra, ci volle qualche istante prima che riprendessero un respiro regolare, alzandosi per recuperare i propri indumenti poterono constatare il macello che avevano prodotto il quel -povero- bagno.  
"Ahemm…" Fìli si guardò intorno: il lavandino era inclinato e dell'acqua fuoriusciva schizzando da un lato, producendo un sottilissimo fischio, il lavello stesso era "leggermente" fuori asse; i loro indumenti caduti a terra rivelavano la presenza di una toilet quasi scardinata, che perdeva acqua dalle tubature piegate sotto il loro peso; in fine la caldaia a cui si era aggrappato il fratello presentava dei tubi curvati in maniera innaturale. Insomma un quadretto che tradiva una loro più che ovvia presenza in quel bagno.  
"Faremmo meglio a…" iniziò il biondo chinandosi a raccogliere la propria casacca, "Leviamo le tende." terminò Kìli agguantando velocemente i propri indumenti mentre armeggiava con la cintura.  
Uscirono dal locale ridacchiando sommessamente, sistemandosi al meglio che potevano per non far nascere nessun sospetto, quando sentirono la voce di Thorin corsero verso la sala, dando l'impressione di essere sempre stati li. Quella che ricevettero dallo zio fu uno sguardo di eterna rassegnazione, fin troppo eloquente "Noooo… nessuno noterà mai le nostre più che frequenti assenze" bofonchiò a denti stretti Fìli, "Taci, che ti è piaciuto" sussurrò il fratello, sorridendo innocente allo zio.  
Dal fondo del corridoio si levò un urlo "Ma che è successo al bagno!?", Thorin -forse consapevole degli autori del misfatto- disse allora a gran voce di portargli qualcosa da mangiare, sospingendo il gruppetto verso la tavolata, e mollando senza farsi vedere un sonoro scappellotto a Kìli.


End file.
